


A Matter of Time

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [34]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendships this strong could not be ruined by confessions of love and unreturned feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm 50stories (Theme Set 001, #37 Sad).  
> Beta-ed by the lovely demonslave666.

He had always known what Akira felt for him. The blonde bassist could hardly hide anything from him – Kouyou, after all, had known him better than anyone on this planet. To the guitarist, the other male was more than just a friend, or more than just a best friend for that matter; Akira was family, his little brother (even though the bassist was older than him by two weeks or so, Kouyou was the more mature one).

Kouyou, just like a good sworn brother, wanted to protect Akira from anything and everything. Back in high school, he was there when his classmates wanted to beat the awkward boy up for sticking out, punching all those fuckers in the face, breaking ten noses in a row. He was there when his first girlfriend left Akira for another guy, offering his best friend his shoulder to cry on. He was there when his grandfather died, and Akira was crying his eyes out, and when the boy suffered an accident and had ended up hospitalized. Kouyou was the one to call his parents and offer them a ride to Tokyo. He was always there to support him. Ever since middle school, he had never left Akira's side. They started to play music together, they started the GazettE together, they became famous together, hand in hand.

He was always there for him...

Maybe that was why Akira fell in love with him. Kouyou had noticed it, he knew exactly well when it had happened; the night after their first Budokan live, when they were celebrating the band's success. Akira gave him a warm look, a look that spoke of love – and that one glance from the blonde was enough to scare the shit out of the guitarist.

And it broke his heart to see his best friend's suffering. He saw the looks in his eyes, the tender, gentle love mixed with desire and so much sadness, yet he was unable to help him. He couldn't return those feelings. So he did everything he could to stop Akira from confessing to him – he didn't want to break his best friend, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But one night the stubborn blonde gathered all his courage up (with the help of some vodka, may I add), and kissed him on the lips passionately in the back of their tour bus.

Kouyou didn't kiss back. And that was enough for Akira to understand.

“I'm sorry...” he whispered and ran away, disappearing into the night only to return two days later. The band was getting ready for rehearsal, everyone busy with their respective instruments, when Akira walked in with a fake smile on his face. He didn't look into Kouyou's eyes as he took the bass in his hands and started tuning. The others didn't notice anything, only Kouyou did.

After practice, the band members decided to grab something to eat together, except for Akira – he told them he wanted to go home. The others shrugged it off when their friend told them he was busy, but Kouyou wasn't that stupid. So, instead of going with the others, he offered his friend a ride home. The bassist hesitated, but ended up accepting the offer. And in the car, they had a chance to talk things over.

“I don't love you like that, Akira.” the guitarist sighed. He didn't look at his friend, as he was focusing on driving. But it was better like this, for the both of them. Akira wouldn't be able to talk if he had to look in his eyes, Kouyou knew that well. His friend was too embarrassed right now.

“I'm sorry.” The words left the bassist's lips shakily.

“I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you.” Kouyou shook his head. “Look, I'm not able to return those feelings, but I don't want anything to change between the two of us because of how we feel, okay? You are my best friend and I don't want to lose you.”

“I'm sorry,” the blonde repeated, “Sorry for ruining our friendship.”

“Damnit, Reita!” the guitarist grunted in utter annoyance. “You've ruined nothing! I may not be able to love you the way you love me, but I care for you still. You've been my best friends for how many, thirteen years or so? I'm not gonna leave you just because of how you feel. You are like a little brother to me – I know that's not what you want, and it breaks you, I'm aware of that, but that's all I can offer you. And since you're not an idiot, I'm sure you're gonna understand this. Instead of you running away, we can deal with this together.”

Reita started playing with the ham of his shirt nervously. “I don't think I could ever look into your eyes again, Kouyou.” he mumbled.

“You just need time, Akira.” the guitarist sighed. “Broken hearts can heal pretty fast, I know that for a fact. Especially if a friend's there to help.”

The bassist's face lit up with surprise hearing those words. “So... that means you...”

“As your best friend, I have the responsibility to protect you, to help you any way I can. I won't leave you to deal with this alone. I will be there to listen, as always.” Kouyou told him gently.

For the first time that day, he could see his best friend's lips curled in a small but whole-hearted smile. “Thank you.” Akira muttered, before a long, comforting silence fell between the two of them.

Friendships this strong could not be ruined by confessions of love and unreturned feelings.

Everything was going to be fine between the two of them, Kouyou knew it. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
